ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Company (presentation page)
This is the presentation page of a company. Top Section This section displays the logo, name of the company, General Manager, and location. Clicking the company logo will activate a drop-down menu that gives you access to the presentation pages of all the companies with the same general manager. From this section you can enter the company's Wiki page and discussion area. Only General Managers will have the following options: *Edit Details (at beginning of V1 cost was 2 Gold, but now it is free) *Sell Company (can set selling price of 1-5000 Gold) Note: Companies can only be transferred though sale. Office Section This section is only available for employees of the company. Offers the possibility of resignation.'' You are informed regarding your work activity for that day. If you haven't worked you are offered access to the work area. Working 30 days in-a-row grants you the Hard Worker achievement. See also the productivity formula. Account Section This Section is only available to the general manager of the company. This section grants access to the “Finances” page where you are allowed to invest or collect Gold and national currencies.'' Employees Section Displays the citizens working in the company and the point at which maximum productivity is achieved. See also the productivity formula. Products Section Displays what company is producing, it's quality, current stock and the development status of the next piece (queue). Only General Managers have the “Upgrade quality level” option. This allows you to upgrade the quality for a certain amount of gold and to downgrade quality for free. Upgrading/downgrading your company level will remove any offers from the marketplace, stock and queue of your company. Upgrade costs: *Level 1 to Level 2 = 20 Gold *Level 2 to Level 3 = 50 Gold *Level 3 to Level 4 = 100 Gold *Level 4 to Level 5 = 200 Gold Raw Materials Section This is only for construction and manufacturing companies that require raw materials for their production. Every visitor has access to the company's donation list. Any organization can make donations of the appropriate raw material to the company. Only General Managers have the access to buy raw materials. *'Note: Raw Materials can not be transferred from the company once they have been purchased or donated.' Market Offers Section This section shows the characteristics of on-sale products of the company and links to where you can buy them. Only General Managers can sell the products or purchase export licenses (cost: 5/20 Gold). Jobs Section This section shows the existing job offers in that company. Only General Managers can add, update, or remove offers. The salary cannot be lower than the country's minimum wage. If you are an unemployed citizen and meet the requirements you can apply for a job here. Special notes # the offers posted by the general manager will automatically be erased in 7 days ( 168 hours ). # you are NOT allowed to resign your position before 72 hours from the moment you were hired, unless: the company hasn't got the necessary amount of money in the accounts to pay your salary; the company has 0 Raw Materials in stock. When you are hired, the Company Manager cannot lower your salary for 3 days. See also * Create company * General Manager * Export License Category:Economy